Halogen-containing organic compounds are difficult to destroy in an environmentally friendly manner. While incineration will destroy the compounds, incineration usually forms halogen acids which in themselves are difficult to remediate. The United Nations Enviromental Programme issued a report entitled, "AD-HOC TECHNICAL ADVISORY COMMITTEE ON ODS DESTRUCTION TECHNOLOGIES," in May, 1992 that reviewed non-incineration technologies for halocarbon disposal. One process was the addition of chlorofluorcarbons or chlorocarbons to the cement manufacturing process. Such chlorine-containing compounds were only added at low levels so that the amount of chlorine or fluorine present in the resultant cement was only a very small percentage of the total weight of the cement, and cement kilns are very large scale processes that produce a mixed product that is eventually reacted with water. Another technology discussed was the reaction of halocarbons with aluminum oxide at 500.degree.-800.degree. C. to form AlCl.sub.3 and AlF.sub.3, along with CO.sub.2. These two products have disadvantages in that AlCl.sub.3 can violently react with water and AlF.sub.3 has a significant solubility in water, i.e., 0.56 g will dissolve in 100 cc of water at 25.degree. C. A third technology discussed by the UN document was the reaction of higher chlorinated hydrocarbons with calcium silicate or calcium oxide at 700.degree. C. The formed products are then reacted with superheated steam to generate haloacids and regenerate the original salts. The temperature of this process is far below that required to decompose many of the halocarbons, particularly perfluorocarbons. The silicate reaction would be expected to also lead to some formation of SiF.sub.4, a compound more difficult to handle in an environmentally friendly manner.